Reencuentro
by Miina
Summary: Cuando la única persona que te puede hacer parar de llorar es la que te ha hecho llorar... Sólo hay algo que te da una luz de esperanza... Pero él no va a volver...¿o sí? *PRÓLOGO* Peligrosa historia de amor...


_(Cuando la única persona que te puede hacer parar de llorar es la que te ha hecho llorar, cuando crees que no puedes seguir adelante... Sólo algo te da una luz de esperanza... Pero él no va a volver...¿O sí?):_

****

****

****

****

-REENCUENTRO- 

**PRÓLOGO**

Apoyó su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana. Otra vez el mismo tren, otra vez los mismos recuerdos. Durante el verano había intenado no pensar en "eso". Había pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones en casa de Winona, para distraerse; y no recordar... Como estaba haciendo ahora.

Aquí lo había visto por primera vez, seis años antes. Y aunque no se enamoró nada más verlo, algo ya le llamó la atención de él. Aunque, sinceramente, eso le pasaba a la mayoría de las chicas cuando lo veían...

Winona McFadden se sentó delante suyo dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Contemplando el bonito paisaje?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había oído el ruido del tren al arrancar, ni tampoco los pasos de su amiga.

Cho levantó la cabeza separándola del cristal y la miró sin imutarse.

-Oh... lo siento... ¿Pensando en _él_ otra vez, no? –Winona alzaba una ceja, preocupada.

La otra suspiró y volvió a apoyar la cabeza.

-¡Tienes que olvidarlo!

-¡Eso ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces! –Y era vedad...Al principio ni lo había asumido, pensaba cosas como "Cuando le diga eso a Ced..." o "Le compraré eso a Ced que sé que le gustará...". Se había aplicado una terapia de cosecha propia que consistía en repetir "Cedric ha muerto, Cedric ha muerto...". Ahora ya lo tenía asumido, pero no aceptado... No podían pedirle que lo olvidara. Intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.- Siento haberte gritado Win... tienes razón... tienes razón.

La chica rubia y pecosa le sonrió cariñosamente y la abrazó.

-Piensa en otra cosa Cho...

**º   º   º**

-¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Ron!!

Los dos chicos se giraron sonrientes al reconocer la voz que les llamaba. Y juntos subieron al tren.

Ya se habían visto la semana anterior, para ir a comprar todo lo necesario en el Callejón Diagon. Allí ya se habían dado los correspondientes abrazos y saludos. También los halagos, todos habían crecido. A Harry era al que se le notaba más... quizás porque todo el mundo ya había perdido la cuenta de lo que iba creciendo Ron; y Hermione solo crecía centímetro a centímetro, poco a poco. La estatura de Harry seguía siendo inferior a la mediana masculina, pero tampoco era muy bajito... Hermione le había repetido en distintas ocasiones que "Los bajitos son más monos". Entonces venía el bufido de Ron y el "celoso" acompañado de una risita nerviosa de Hermione.

El viaje en el expreso fue bastante normal. Primero recordando las vacaciones, pero por suerte, enseguida vino una bruja regordeta con un carrito de dulces. Como siempre, Harry cogió una gran cantidad para repartir. Todos comían enfrascados (mientras Hermione repetía "¡Si me vieran mis padres...!")  e iban pasando visitas por su vagon.

Ovbiamente no faltó la "visita anual" de Malfoy. Quería verlos antes de Hogwarts, quizás para asegurarse de que venian... O... quién sabe. Malfoy los odiaba, pero eran su obsesión.

-Qué Weasley... ¿Aprovechando para comer? No me extraña... todo un verano en tu casa... debes morirte de hambre. 

Goyle y Crabbe rieron detrás suyo.

-Ignóralo. –susurró Hermione.

Alguien iba a atacar con un comentario sarcástico cuando la puerta del vagon del otro extremo se abrió. Ginny sacó la cabeza y examinó el panorama mientras todos la miraban.

-¿Habéis visto a Trevor?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. 

-¿Tú también quieres unirte al banquete Weasley?

Ginny miró a Malfoy sin entender.

-No gracias, ya he comido. –dijo sin alterar la voz. 

Después cerró la puerta otra vez.

Hermione no pudo ahogar una pequeña carcajada. La puerta por la que había sacado la cabeza Ginny se volvió a abrir, pero esa vez entraron George y Fred.

-¡Hombre Malfoy! ¡Tú por aquí! –le saludó George con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas tu último viaje en ese expreso? –Preguntó Fred, y espués puntualizó:- ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

Draco Malfoy les dirigió una severa mirada y se fue sin decir nada. Obviamente había recordado su pequeño (y penoso) encuentro de final de curso pasado, cuando varios conjuros cayeron sobre él...

**º   º   º**

Holaaaaa! Estoy aquí de nuevo, y con algo nuevo... Sí, lo sé. Nunca voy a seguir nada. Lo siento... Es que hoy no me encuentro muy bien, y me apetecía algo así... Eso es sólo el Prologo, por eso es tan corto, prometo que el siguiente capítulo ocupara mucho, muchiiiiisimo más...

_Y aunque sea mío... No, no es un D/G.... (aunque no digo que exista esa pareja en el fic...XD) Es sobre mi gran y único amor, supongo que os aburrirá a los demas pero... si, es sobre Cedric Diggory. Es una gran desconsideración no poner a Cedric entre personajes que escoger en esa pagina... ¡os habeis fijado que sale Argus Filch... y no salen Cedric o Neville! ¡Es muy fuerte! Pero bueno... También será sobre Cho. Por que yo quiero aclarar que Cho me cae bien. En el Gran Primo necesitaba un personaje al que torturar, y fue ella... pero de verdad que ella no me cae mal. Me acabo de releer Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, y con lo poco que sale me ha parecido simpática... pobrecilla..._

_Nada más, no os quiero agobiar más. Sólo espero que os guste. Y dar las gracias a Nimph, que me dio un poco la idea de ese fic (hace muuucho tiempo, cuando quería empezar Visita Inesperada)._

_Muchas gracias... por leer eso!_

_Y por favor...¡Review!_

_Rinoa Diggory_


End file.
